Samir al-Halak
Samir al-Halak was a male Human in the 24th century. He was born on Deneb V, the son of Nu'man al-Halak, and the younger brother of Baatin al-Halak. Halak's mother died after a long bout with Denebian fever when he was ten, after which his father hired a woman named Dalal to look after him and his brother during his lengthy "business" trips. His father died four years later, presumably killed after a failed deal with the Asfar Qatala crime syndicate. Some time later, Baatin became involved with the rival Orion Syndicate, and was killed by Qatala head Mahfouz Qadir. Before his death, Baatin was able to secure forged documents for Samir, which disassociated him from any criminal activity, and allowed him to enroll at Starfleet Academy. Sometime prior to 2336, Halak had risen to the rank of Commander, and was assigned as first officer of the under Captain . During this time, Halak was approached by Starfleet Intelligence officer Marta Batanides for a covert mission to Ryn III to survey Qatala and Syndicate activity, as well as suspected arms sales from the Breen to the Cardassian Union. Halak agreed, fearful that otherwise, SI would expose his background. Halak and two other Barker officers, Thex and , visited Ryn as civilian businessmen, but were betrayed to the Orion Syndicate by Strong. As a result, Thex was killed, and Strong, out of guilt, committed suicide. Following this incident, Halak and Connor agreed it best that Halak take a new posting. In late 2335 or early 2336, Halak became first officer of the under Captain Rachel Garrett, replacing the recently deceased former XO, Nigel Holmes. These circumstances contributed to a difficult first six months for Halak, though at the same time, he formed a romantic relationship with fellow officer Anisar Batra. The two planned to take leave on Betazed in 2336, but before that, Halak received a message from Dalal, asking him to visit her on Farius Prime. Dalal told Halak and Batra that a childhood friend, Arava, had also become involved in the Qatala, and he needed his help to get her out. Halak's efforts to do so were unsuccessful and in addition, both Enterprise officers were attacked twice during this visit. Batra was ultimately killed before they could get off planet. After returning to the Enterprise, two Qatala agents, posing as officers from Starfleet Intelligence and the V'Shar, came aboard with evidence of Halak's true past, and false accusations that he was involved in a larger criminal conspiracy. They deceived Captain Garrett into allowing them to taking Halak into custody and off the ship. Once away, the false SI agent, Talma Pren, offered to help Arava if Halak helped her in taking control of a rumored portal on a dead planet near Cardassian space. Halak agreed, but was later rescued by Garrett, who had discovered the ruse. Halak was eventually able to secure the safety of Arava and her son, Klar. After a formal hearing on Starbase 12, Halak was reinstated as Enterprise first officer. ( |Well of Souls}}) On stardate 16883.1, al-Halak was part of the first contact team to meet the Zaldan people, along with Lieutenant Commander Darya Bat-Levi and Doctor Jo Stern. In his official report, al-Halak suggested further contact, with the possibility of eventual Federation membership. ( ) category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Barker personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel